degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hypnotize/@comment-21969464-20140625144557/@comment-5261392-20140625155229
Ari said it perfectly, but I'll add my thoughts as well since this is a topic I feel strongly about and I feel like everyone should be educated about this. Men CAN be discriminated against and I do believe in certain instances, they can experience sexism. For example, a man is often silenced when he speaks out about his experiences with domestic violence or sexual assault, men are often expected to maintan a masculine image, men do not always have an equal say in child custody cases, etc. That being said, there is a HUGE difference between trivializing men's issues and deeming them as inferior to women and calling them out on their sexist bullshit. A woman talking about how she wishes men would stop objectifying women, for example, isn't being sexist. It's a shame that misandrists taint people's views on what feminism is. It's not about painting men as the evil guys or targeting them. It's about equality between man and woman. It's a plead to end the violence women face from men. It's a way for women to be able to do the same things as men without being scapegoated. For example, if a man and a woman have the same amount of sex, the woman will be seen as a "slut" whereas the man wouldn't. A girl was stabbed to death for rejecting a boy's invitation to prom and he was sympathized with. Women were shot and killed because a man believed that he was entitled to a woman's body and was mad that he didn't "get any", so he killed them and people justified his actions because those girls were "friendzoning sluts". Feminists do not mean to target men. But as I said before, there's a HUGE difference between a woman deeming men as evil and calling them out on their sexism. This is off topic, but I'm sick of the way that social bloggers on Tumblr are seen. Aside from the sexist "men drool women rule" posts, there are so many insightful, intelligent posts on why feminism is important, why the saying "not all men do this" should cease to exist, why sexism males face is different than the ones female face, and more all while using facts. Also, people say that the social justice posts are unnecessary because it won't change anything, but I completely disagree. In the past while revolting and fighting discrimination, we've used media to get our points across. For example, novels and newspapers were published, pleading slavery to be abolished until it happened, so why is this different? Why do people get so offended and baffled by social justice bloggers? Why do they not even take the time to understand what the person is trying to say, because more often than not, there is truth that is being told in those posts. To answer your question, Kaylin - the reason people view male sexism differently is because no matter what discrimation they face, it doesn't bring them down. They still come out as the ultimate power. We live in a male dominated society. It's not nice to be mean to men and of course not all of them are evil - those who believe so are ignorant - but calling them out for oppressing women for YEARS isn't being sexist, in my honest opinion.